


"A. Ham"

by MariaPNSanJuan



Series: Last Song Syndrome [1]
Category: Hamilton the musical - Fandom, MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPNSanJuan/pseuds/MariaPNSanJuan
Summary: "I do not have Hamilton stuck in my head!" Tony huffs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play a game! Tell me what songs you found... Pretty obvious, very easy :)

It has been a few months since they watched Hamilton live. Steve heard about it on the news once and American History was always his favorite subject, so it was a MUST in his to-do list.

But tickets weren't exactly easy to get, not unless of course, you're Captain America and Tony Stark. It took Tony one tweet and one call from Lin-Manuel Miranda, and BAM! Orchestra seats.

* * *

"I do not have Hamilton stuck in my head!" Tony huffs, dropping the wrench on his desk dramatically. Steve chuckles before mindlessly going back to drawing from the living space Tony had "accidentally" redecorated at one point before they were married.

"You've been humming 'You'll Be Back' since I entered the room, you know?" Steve says in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I have not!" The brunette exclaims indignantly, turning to face Steve.

"Whatever you say, Sweetheart." The blonde answers in a sing-song voice with a playful smile on his lips. Tony narrowed his eyes, annoyed at his husband. He sniffed loudly before returning to his work. It was silent for a few minutes before...

"Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da. Da da dat dat da ya da..."

"Sure you don't, Sweetheart," Steve says before he ducks the flying wrench that came towards him.

* * *

Steve knew that Tony always sang in the shower. It wasn't a surprise at all, in fact, he had always assumed that somebody with a God-given voice always sang in the shower. And, nowadays, Tony doesn't even hide his passion for Hamilton anymore.

After his morning run, he's surprised to see an empty bed, even more at the sound of the shower running and someone singing. Steve smirked before he quietly entered the room.

"Cap, you've got me helplessssss.... Look into your eyes and the sky's limit and I'm he---AHHHH! What the fuck, Steve?" Tony screams as Steve unveils the curtains reveals a very wet naked Tony.

"I'll show you how helpless I can make you..." The soldier whispers before grabbing Tony and kissing him. Helpless indeed.

* * *

It was around midnight when Tony straddles Steve. Steve, with his eyes closed, groans as his husband grinds down on his lap. He reaches for Tony's hips to halt his actions. He was tired. Exhausted. No energy for this.

"No, Tony..." He murmurs before he hears Tony sigh loudly.

"How can you say no to this?" Tony sings quietly, opting to cuddle beside him instead.

"I thought you were done with Hamilton?" Steve whispers, reaching for Tony's hand to kiss it.

"Nope."

* * *

Steve was on another mission. This time it was in some other European country. Tony hasn't been informed of his husband's condition, and it left an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

Then the familiar tune of StarkTime startled him. He instantly answered it when he saw that it came from "Winghead <3."

"Hello, Sweetheart."

"Oh, God! Steve! I haven't heard from you in ages." Tony stares at the screen worriedly.

"Sorry, Baby. We were under cover for a week, turns out it wasn't a HYDRA facility. What a waste of time to tell you the truth."

"Yeah, it was. Are you coming home soon?" Tony asks, almost whimpering.

"Not yet. There's a new hide-out, this time Hill is sure."

"What made her so confident?"

"The fact that the surrounding factories and so-called apartments are all hide-outs for nuclear weapons. The whole area reeks of nuclear waste and radioactivity." Steve leans back in his chair, apparently worried and Tony wants to reach out and hold him.

"Baby, the fact that you're alive is a miracle. Just stay alive. That would be enough." Tony sings and Steve's head moves a bit to watch him, Tony was almost self-conscious.

"Still hung up on Hamilton?" The blonde asks.

"Pretty much, yeah..."

* * *

At night, Peter had a new hobby: Wake up his dads. It was his favorite hobby ever. When FRIDAY informs them of a newly awakened child at 2 AM, Steve felt a hand press him down on the mattress and Tony yawning, "No, I got this. You need to rest, Soldier..."

Tony stretches for a bit before scampering to Peter's room. Steve was already awake at this point and can't handle falling asleep again, so he stands up and makes his way to where his father-son combo was. He opens the door quietly, hearing Tony trying to quiet down a wailing Peter.

"Shhh, come on, Petey... It's okay. Daddy's here." Tony shifts his weight from one foot from another, bouncing ever so lightly to hush the baby.

"Ohh... Peter, when you smile, I am done. My son..." Tony sings quietly, and Peter hushes as the soft tune reaches his small ears. The brunette shifts his position a bit to have a good look at Peter's face.

"Look at my son! Pride is not the word I'm looking for. There is so much more inside of me now..." Tony runs his thumb across the chubby tear-stained cheek. Peter pouts, but not crying.

Steve watches fondly by the door, impossibly falling more in love with his husband at this point. This was Steve's favorite moments, something his hands wants to draw.

"Ohh... Peter, you outshine the morning sun, My son... When you smile, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart..." Peter lets out a small giggle when Tony's hand start to wander around his tummy. Steve watches as Tony tucks in Peter's head under his chin and closes his eyes.

"My father wasn't around. I swear that I'll be around for you. I'll do whatever it takes, I'll make a million mistakes. I'll make the world safe and sound for you... You will come of age with our young nation. We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you. If we lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it on to you. We'll give the world to you."

and it softest whisper possible, Tony sings

"And you'll blow us all away, someday... Someday..." At this point, Peter was already sound asleep, so Tony tucks him in his crib.

"Yeah, you'll blow us all away... Someday..."

"Someday..." Steve finishes as he wraps his arms around Tony's waist.

"God, I love that song." Tony sighs quietly, trying not to wake Peter again.

"God, I love you..." Steve whispers against Tony's skin.

**THE END**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**BONUS**

The news of the Civil War broke the media. Anywhere Tony looked, the moment the shield met the arc reactor flashed before his eyes. At night, he found himself crying and unable to forget to see his husband walk away with Bucky.

"In clearing his name, you have ruined our lives..."

It was painful. How can a man leave his family for his best friend? But, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, that letter was uncalled for. Tony read over and over again, along with more love letters and drawings Steve gave him throughout the years.

"I'm burning the memories, burning the letters that might have redeemed you. You forfeit all rights to my heart, you forfeit the place in our bed. You sleep in your office instead with only the memories of when you were mine..."

He compiles them in a box, including his wedding ring, and threw them into his fireplace.

"I hope that you burn..."


End file.
